


Forever your star

by Milkcartkid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Wild talking about his fish husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkcartkid/pseuds/Milkcartkid
Summary: The group finds out a lot more about their Wild child friend





	Forever your star

After along day of walking the group of heroes decided to rest around the campfire. The chilly night air against the warmth of the fire made for a pleasant experience. Everyone sat together talking about all the stuff they saw today, being in Wild's Hyrule meant there was new surprises around every turn. The youngest one of the group, Wind was telling everyone about a enchanted creature he saw earlier in the forest.

Wild the cook of the group got started on dinner. Chopping up some vegetables and preparing the meat as he did so he started to quietly hum to himself. Twilight smiled softly when he saw how relaxed Wild was. Being in Wild’s Hyrule finally gave Wild a change to show the others around. Out of all the thing Wild show them Twilight was most thankful to the goddess for the groups of friends Wild seemed to have at every village. Even tho it was only a few Twilight was still happy to know Wild didn't spend his journey fully alone.

That peaceful moment ended all to quickly when legend decided to take the sheikah slate from Wild’s bag when he wasn't looking. Looking the pictures save onto it mostly containing ones Wind took, but one seeming to be taken before Wild join the group caught Legend’s eye, unable to stop himself from bursting out laughing and bring all the attention onto himself. With a cheeky grin Legend Held up the slate to show the others a picture of someone presumably Wild in a traditional gerudo outfit and fine jewelry.

Wild turned his head quickly to see what everyone was looking at. Upon see a picture of himself in the gerudo outfit, he pulled his hood up in embarrassment. Walk up to the group taking his slate back before handing it to Wind knowing he wouldn’t do any harm with it.

‘I needed to get in somehow.” Wild explained while hiding under his cloak. Twi went up and put a hand on his protege’s shoulder to help him calm down, Wild let out a small sigh leaning into the touch.

“I thought you snuck it” Time said not care that much to the whole ordeal.

“They’re 8 ft tall with spears twice my size, i'm not risking pissing one of them off”

“Fair enough” was all Time said before going back to clean his sword, Twi smile at his mentor’s indifferent behavior to their playful fights.

Wild went back to the food hoping to have everything done by the end of the hour.

"Who's that?" Wind asked looking curiously at a red Zora in one of the photos.

"Oh it's my husband" Wild said no bothering to look up from the pot.

"wait what!"

"You're married?”

"Why haven't you told us?”

“You guys never asked” Wild said trying to cover up the smirk on his face with his hair but Twilight caught it before he got a chance. Cover the pot before moving to pick up the forgotten slate, swiping the screen for a few seconds before handing it back to Wind. The group moved closer to see a picture of Wild on top of the shoulders of a very tall red Zora with a lynel charging at them from behind. There was a lot for the group to take away from the one photo. Twilight let out a sigh, not knowing whether to disapprove of Wild reckless behavior or be proud that he’s still somehow alive. 

“Wait let me get this straight you’re married and your husband is a Zora, you’ve been with us for goddess knows how many months and you haven't told us, for fuck sake we knew Time was married before you!” Legend said clearly annoyed by the lack of knowledge.  
“Yeah it would have been nice to known” ‘rule said from his place beside Sky.

“I know I know but it’s hard enough being away from him, I didn’t want to constantly think about the fact that I don’t know the next time I’ll get to see” Wild said quietly, sinking further into his cloak.  
Twilight not wanting to see his protege sad wrapped an arm around him,he smiled at the fact Wild didn’t flinch at the embrace. “Hey don’t worry about it we’re close to the Zora domain right?” 

“Yeah, it’s only a few days walk from here!” Wild said instantly brightening up at the thought of see his love one.

“I didn’t think you’ll get married before any of us” Warrior said with a soft chuckle. 

“Tell us about him please?” Wild look to see the youngest of the group sitting beside him looking up with hopeful eyes, oh how could he say no to him?  
Stopping for a second to think before saying “Being courted by a prince is quite interesting."

“Wait ‘prince’?” Wild heard Four say in a surprised voice.

“Yes ‘prince’ soon to be crown King of the zoras” Wild was amused by the others shock at the new information. 

“I remember when he first starting courting me, he was so nervous I thought he was going to past out, I mean I wasn't any better,” he softly chuckled “ I was trying so hard to impress him that I accidentally set a hill on fire.”

“Wait really?” ‘rule asked

“Why do you sound so surprised? he did that last week.” Legend said all too used to Wild’s reckless behavior.

The group laugh at the memory of Wild trying to defeat a group of monster with just a torch. Wild smiled softly, he quietly thought to himself if he should tell the others more. Deciding that they wait this long they at least deserve to know more, taking a deep breath before going on.

“When we first announced we were getting married some them were against to mainly the older zora.” Wild said sadly. 

“What why?” Wind ask sad that anyone would want to deny Wild happiness.

“There a lot of reasons why the most important ones being that Sidon is Prince soon to be King and he needs a mate who can give him an heir to the throne. Since I’m hylian and male I can never give him that.” sadly sighing before going on “We didn't think we’ll be allowed to be together but luckily for us the King was super supportive.”

Twilight feel like Wild was hiding something but decided against pushing him. “That’s good you guys were allowed to be together.”

“Yeah if guys are in love then you should be together no matter what” Sky said with ‘rule giving a small ‘yeah’ in agreement. 

“Thanks guys now lets eat before the food get cold.”


End file.
